The present invention relates to an optical copying arrangement, particularly an electrostatic copying arrangement.
Copying arrangements of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. In a known copying arrangement, a carriage having a transparent supporting plate for an original moves in a substantially horizontal direction, and the original having a long side and a small side is copied with the aid of a scanning system by strips on a simultaneously moved image recording member. Such an arrangement is disclosed, for example, in the German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,654,319. It has the advantage that it provides for a simple and compact construction. Despite the great light intensity which is attained by the scanning system, the maximum copying speed, however, is limited because in the event of high copying speeds the original, which lies on the carriage, can be shaken by an accelerating force which, first of all, takes place during the beginning of the copying process. This particularly takes place in the event that booklets or books must be copied.